The present invention relates to shock-absorbing resilient supports for the suspension of a body on a support structure, particularly for the suspension of motor vehicle engines, motor lorry cabs, and the like.
In particular, the invention relates to a shock-absorbing resilient support of known type comprising:
a first metal attachment element intended to be fixed to the support structure; PA1 a second metal attachment element intended to be fixed to the body to be suspended on the support structure; PA1 a flexible body of elastomeric material which connects the said two metal elements together; PA1 a resilient membrane carried by the said first attachment element, which delimits, together with the body of elastomeric material, a closed cavity filled with a viscous fluid, and PA1 a dividing wall within the said closed cavity which separates this cavity into first and second variable volume chambers, this dividing wall being provided with at least one passage for the transfer of the viscous fluid from one chamber to the other upon relative displacements between the first and the second attachment elements.
The object of the present invention is to provide a resilient support of the above specified type which will have a relatively simple, economic and reliable structure, and which at the same time allows effective limitation of the low frequency, large amplitude oscillations of the suspended body with respect to the support structure.